Eres el Siguiente
by Srta.Rose
Summary: #FFTH #HalloweenMovies. Un aniversario familiar puede convertirse en tragedia cuando las presas se vuelven los cazadores, y la traición moneda corriente. Rated M por violencia, sangre y sexo. - Basado en la película "You're Next" con un giro diferente...
1. CAPITULO 1

Hola mis nenas hermosas! Como andan?! Les traigo una nueva historia... espero que les guste ya que participa de un Contest para Halloween del grupo en Facebook "Fanfiction Twilight Hispanoamerica" Espero que les guste... les aviso que es SANGRIENTA! Asi que no para todos los estómagos...

 **LO UNICO QUE LES VOY A PEDIR ES SUS HERMOSOS RR LOGUADOS PARA QUE ME CUENTEN LOS PUNTOS!**

Las amo mis niñas hermosas y pronto les traere nuevas aventuras de la mano de "Área 51" y resucitaremos a los muertos con "Black Velvet" confíen en mi jajaja...

LAS QUIERO!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me dedico a matarlos en mi historia. No se permite su copia total o parcial! Esta historia participa del #FFTH #Halloween Movie Contest

 **SUMMARY:** #FFTH #HalloweenMovies. Un aniversario familiar puede convertirse en tragedia cuando las presas se vuelven los cazadores, y la traición moneda corriente.

 **TITULO:** Eres el siguiente. - Basado en la película "You're Next" con un interesante giro de acontecimientos...

 **AUTORA:** – Florencia Lara.

 **RATED:** M – Violencia, sangre y Sexo.

 **GENERO:** Terror/Suspenso.

 **CAPITULO 1:**

Los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la casa, así como el rechinido de los resortes de la cama con el movimiento sudoroso de los cuerpos. Ella no había ni llegado a quitarse la camisa antes de que él la arrastrara a la cama; Otra vez. Sabía que era muy joven para su edad, pero… ¿A quién carajos podía importarle si estaban en su cabaña en medio del bosque en un lugar dejado de la mano de Dios?

— ¡Oh si, Dios, si! —gimió falsamente, mientras enterraba sus descuidadas uñas en los músculos de la espalda masculina que la mantenía apretada contra el colchón.

Él comenzó a moverse cada vez más violentamente, así que con una sacudida se corrió sin importarle si ella había o no llegado al clímax también. El gran y gordo cuerpo del hombre entrando en los cuarenta, cayó a un lado en la cama mientras que ella en el principio de los veinte, luchaba por respirar.

—Voy a darme una ducha —gruñó.

Sin esperar respuesta, salió de la habitación dejándola sola y frustrada. Otra vez. Cuando escuchó que la ducha se encendía, arrastró sus pies al suelo; le dolían las piernas, esto de follarse a su profesor de cálculos no estaba resultando como esperaba.

Lentamente, bajó las escaleras sin molestarse en cerrarse la camisa, sabía que en cuanto saliera de la ducha él volvería a tomarla. Al menos esta vez no se la había follado por el culo, el podía ser bruto haciéndolo de esa forma.

Ella se acercó al equipo de música y luego de darle play, notó que las luces automáticas del porche se encendían. Sobresaltada por el sonido del llamador de ángeles colgado afuera, abrió lentamente la puerta corrediza de vidrio.

— ¿Hola? —Susurró casi con miedo de que alguien le contestara, pero solo fue recibida por un sepulcral silencio.

Recordando esta vez trabar la puerta, caminó hasta el aparador y se sirvió un poco de vodka en un vaso. Tragando fuertemente el gusto amargo que quemaba su garganta, decidió agregarle jugo de naranja, antes de subir otra vez por las escaleras.

Sentada entre las sabanas enredadas de la cama, observó en el espejo las feas ojeras que adornaban su rostro. Él no la había dejado dormir mucho en el transcurso del fin de semana. Entonces, las luces automáticas volvieron a encenderse. El reflejo en el espejo mostró una extraña figura, pero antes de que pudiera girarse ya había desaparecido.

Cuando él salió de la ducha caliente, decidió que ahora, libre de sudor y de olor a sexo, estaba listo para tomar a aquella chiquilla otra vez. Ella lo quería rudo, lo tendría rudo. Casi babeaba al recordar cómo se sentía su polla enterrada entre los globos redondos de su trasero. Pasando la lengua por los labios resecos se dio cuenta que ya estaba duro otra vez; las pastillas que su amigo le había recomendado estaban haciendo efecto.

Salió del baño con una toalla precariamente amarrada en su cintura, bajo su gruesa barriga. Caminó lentamente hasta la mesa de luz y tomo el vaso con naranja y alcohol que ella había dejado preparado allí. Mientras sus labios tocaban el borde del vidrió algo extraño se reflejó en el espejo. Él se dio vuelta lentamente acercándose a la puerta corrediza del balcón de la habitación.

Escrito en alguna sustancia extraña y letras rojas, había palabras que le estaba costando entender. ¿Eso era…? Arrastrando lentamente la mano sobre las letras, se dio cuenta de que lo que sea que fuera, estaba del otro lado del vidrio. Antes de saber lo que estaba sucediendo, las luces automáticas se encendieron revelando el cuerpo mutilado de la adolescente que había traído el fin de semana para calentar su cama. La brillante sangre roja morbosamente extendida bajo su cuerpo. Las palabras extrañas del vidrio tomaron forma de repente. Escrito en sangre decía: "Eres el siguiente".

— ¡Eh! Parece que Erik está en casa esta temporada —dijo Esme mirando el flamante deportivo que tenía su vecino. Llamarlo "vecino" era una forma de decir, la casa quedaba al menos a cinco kilómetros de la quinta Cullen.

—Sí, he oído que dejo a su esposa y ahora se acuesta con algunas de sus alumnas más jóvenes.

—Lamentable —el claro disgusto se expresó en su refinada voz aristocrática.

—Él podría estar viviendo a tiempo completo aquí ahora —murmuró Carlisle, tomando la mano de su esposa por sobre la palanca de cambios—. Igualmente, estamos tan aislados aquí que podría ser bueno tener un vecino cerca.

—Supongo.

La camioneta deportiva nueva, que manejaban, se deslizó lentamente los pocos kilómetros que faltaban. Los árboles de los bosques que rodeaban la finca, habían perdido sus hojas debido al invierno, lo que creaba un ambiente bastante aterrador que produjo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Esme.

Con el vehículo estacionado en la entrada de la casa, ambos bajaron las maletas que habían traído con ellos. Carlisle retiró un mechón casi blanco por los años, del rostro de Esme, antes de depositar un tierno beso en la frente de su mujer y caminar hasta la puerta.

—Es extraño —dijo mientras retiraba la llave de la cerradura y fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Qué? —ella se giró para mirarlo alejando su vista del amanecer que empezaba a clarear en el horizonte.

—Está abierto.

No muy convencida, Esme siguió a Carlisle al interior de la casa. Todo parecía estar en su lugar. Los viejos muebles que habían pasado de generación en generación junto con la gran mansión, estaban cubiertos de sábanas blancas y una gruesa capa de polvo daba a todo un aspecto un tanto tenebroso.

—No parece que nadie haya estado aquí —Carlisle bajó la maleta al pie de la escalera y guardó las llaves en su bolsillo, antes de ayudar a su mujer con el otro equipaje.

—Oh ya sabes, apuesto a que los trabajadores dejaron la puerta abierta la última vez que estuvieron aquí. Sacaré los víveres de carro y revisaré el horno.

Esme caminó hasta el living comedor y una a una empezó a abrir las ventanas y quitar las sabanas que cubrían el lugar. Había mucho para hacer antes de que cayera la noche y sus hijos llegaran. Habían planificado este fin de semana de descanso durante mucho tiempo, por lo que estaba ansiosa de tener a toda la familia reunida otra vez; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que todos vendrían acompañados esta vez para celebrar su aniversario.

La noche había caído hacía rato y todavía no lograban llegar a la vieja mansión de campo. Edward estaba poniéndose molesto. Había discutido con un amigo por faltar a su cumpleaños, justo antes de salir. Pobre Bella, su novia se bancaba sus cambios de humor continuamente. Ella realmente era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Ser el menor de tres hermanos nunca había sido fácil.

— ¿Así que tus padres están bastante cargados de dinero, verdad? —preguntó Bella sentada a su lado, mirando un viejo mapa. La pequeña luz del teléfono se mantenía prendida a modo de linterna.

—Sí, supongo —Edward la miró de costado, ella era hermosa; tez blanca, labios condenadamente rojos y besables, ojos llamativamente dorados, cabello castaño casi negro y era asombrosamente buena en la cama. Él a veces no quería ni pensar como había adquirido tal característica—. Mi padre se retiró de la KPG el año pasado y consiguió un paquete de indemnización muy loco por ello.

—Espera, ¿KGB? —la cara de Edward se torció en un gesto ante el tono de asombro de ella. Todo el mundo reaccionaba de la misma forma — ¿Cómo, contratista de defensa?

—Seeee… no era más que un puesto en contabilidad, sin embargo —Bella sofocó una risa incomoda desviando su vista a la carretera oscura—. ¿Por qué? ¿Eso es un problema para ti, nena? ¿Cenar con fascistas? —preguntó, él no quería que su familia se interpusiera en su relación. Él la amaba y sabía que había grandes posibilidades de que su madre no estuviera de acuerdo con el tipo de mujer que era ella; no pertenecía a sus mismos círculos sociales ni al country club.

—No, no… yo… quiero conocer a tu familia, amor —ella pasó una mano por detrás del asiento para acariciar suavemente sus cabellos cobrizos—. Espero que esto signifique que va a haber buen alcohol al menos —dijo ella tratando de distraerlo de la tensión que lo había atrapado rápidamente.

—Probablemente no —contestó con una mueca, sentir sus suaves dedos acariciarle el cuero cabelludo, estaba haciéndolo pensar en ella debajo de él en la enorme cama que tenía en la finca—. Mi madre está bajo medicación.

— ¿Podemos parar y conseguir algo, entonces? —sugirió con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

—Sí, deberíamos. Buena idea.

— ¡Sí! —ella hizo su pequeño baile de la victoria haciéndolo reír a carcajadas mientras él tomaba la siguiente salida de la carretera.

El polvo se acumulaba en el medio de la cocina, mientras Esme iba y venía con la escoba limpiando de un lado para el otro. Estaba oscuro afuera, había estado poniendo la gran casa en orden durante toda la tarde y no podía esperar para ver a sus hijos.

Tomando la pala, recogió todo el amontonamiento de suciedad y fue a tirarlo en la bolsa que había olvidado en el hall de entrada. Sacudió con fuerza los desechos dentro y se movió otra vez en dirección a la cocina, cuando un golpe seco sonó en el techo. Los caireles de la gran araña que adornaba el salón se sacudieron con brusquedad repiqueteando y haciendo que los pequeños bellos de su cuerpo se erizaran con miedo.

— ¡Oye, encendí la chimenea! —la voz de Carlisle la hizo saltar arrojando la escoba lejos. Sus manos volaron a su corazón como si eso pudiera detener los furiosos latidos—. Lo siento, cariño ¿Estás bien?

Esme dudo antes de contestar. Ya no era la joven que había sido en su momento pero dudaba que estuviera volviéndose tan loca.

— ¿Estabas arriba?

—No, estaba en el sótano —Carlisle se acercó a su lado viendo como ella palidecía un poco.

— ¿Has oído eso hace un momento, Carlisle? —Él la tomo por los brazos, Esme temblaba como una hoja.

— ¿Oír, que?

—Oí pasos —Susurró; el miedo casi palpable en su tono de voz—. Creo que hay alguien en la casa.

— ¿Estás segura, Esme? Estás estresada del viaje, y has estado limpiando la casa toda el día —Ella lo tomó por la mano arrastrándolo hasta la puerta de entrada.

— ¡Sé lo que oí, Carlisle! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

—Esme, detente —Él soltó su mano antes de tomar el atizador de la estufa hogar.

— ¡Vámonos, Carlisle!

—No, Esme. Ve tú afuera. Espérame en la camioneta, iré a revisar el piso de arriba —su tono fue calmo y tranquilo, tratando de poner orden en la mente asustada de su mujer.

— ¡Irás afuera conmigo! —protestó de pensar que él la abandonaría sola en la oscuridad. Aparte estaba loco si pensaba que lo iba a dejar ir solo en busca de peligro.

—Estoy seguro que no es nada, cariño. Solo una vieja casa chirriante —Él avanzó unos pasos más en dirección a la escalera.

— ¡Carlisle! ¡Hay alguien en el piso de arriba! —susurró un grito enojado.

—Mira, llevaré esto conmigo, ¿Vale? —gruñó levantando otra vez el atizador donde ella pudiera verlo—. ¿Estás contenta?

— ¡NO!

—Vamos, Esme —Carlisle la arrastro hasta la puerta abriéndola de un tirón—. Espera afuera. Iré en un minuto.

— ¡Ten cuidado! —murmuró ella con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus cansados ojos marrones. Carlisle le sonrió con cariño, seguro de que su abrumada esposa solo alucinaba debido a al cansancio del día.

—Lo haré —cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y subió lentamente la escalera—. ¿Hola? —su voz se elevó por la silenciosa casa. De golpe la indecisión bullía en sus venas, mientras llegaba al rellano. El tenebroso y oscuro pasillo le dio la bienvenida. Se sentía como una vieja película de terror y casi se rió por ello.

Sacudiéndose de encima la sensación de ser observado, Carlisle caminó lentamente hasta la primera de las habitaciones abriendo suavemente la puerta. No es como que si hubiera habido alguien en la casa, no había tenido tiempo suficiente para esconderse entre su advertencia y su entrada en la suit, pero más allá del chirriante sonido de la puerta al abrirse; todo parecía en orden.

Carlisle caminó rápidamente hasta el baño pero estaba igualmente vacío. Entonces notó la puerta del armario entornada. Levantando el atizador, puso su mano sobre el pomo de cristal de la puerta, y muy suavemente comenzó a abrirla cuando una pesada mano cayó sobre su hombro haciéndolo saltar varios centímetros.

— ¡Oh! ¡Edward! —gritó enojado, apretando su mano fuertemente contra su furioso corazón.

— ¡Papá! —Edward se sacudió un escalofrío que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Me diste un susto de mierda! —lo reprendió antes de comenzar a reír nerviosamente.

—Sí, me di cuenta. ¡Dios! —Carlisle se secó el sudor de la frente antes de volverse a su hijo—. No es por empezar con el pie izquierdo aquí, pero… uhm…. ¿Por qué mamá está llorando en la entrada?

— ¡Dios! —Murmuró él golpeando su frente contra la pared—. Ven conmigo.

Los dos bajaron la escalera inconscientes de la puerta del armario cerrándose sola a sus espaldas.

—Este lugar es hermoso, ¿así que tu padre lo heredó? —preguntó Bella, su boca llena de pasta dental. Las manos de Edward se apretaron en sus caderas mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro.

—Sí, es su actual proyecto de jubilación. Aunque estoy bastante seguro de que por el momento paga a otras personas para trabajar en el —Edward corrió el cabello de aquel terso cuello que tentaba tanto su control.

—Edward... No con tus padres abajo, cariño —gimió ella sintiendo la gruesa erección de él apretar contra su trasero.

—Seremos silenciosos —Edward besó su cuello para luego subir y mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola jadear. Luchó contra él otra vez, su aliento entrecortándose.

— ¿Realmente quieres que te deje ir? —Susurró encontrando sus oscurecidos ojos dorados, ahora casi negros en el espejo. La imagen era mortalmente erótica.

Sin esperar respuesta, jaloneó sus diminutos shorts, dejándola solo con una pequeña cinta por tanga. Los labios de ella se separaron lo suficiente como para hacer tensar su polla hasta el punto del dolor.

—Eres un riesgo para mi propia salud —Tenía que probar sus labios mojados. El dulce y salado sabor de ella se le subió a la cabeza como un narcótico. El toque de los labios contra los suyos, como caliente satén, y la lengua, como un golpe de fuego, enviaron rugientes impulsos de placer que hicieron que su polla creciese aún más y se apretaran aún más sus pelotas.

Su beso le calentó más rápido, más caliente que un volcán en erupción. Era como estar en medio de un infierno. No podía evitar tocar su cara ni pasar los dedos por su delicada mandíbula. Ella sacudió la cabeza despacio, mientras levantaba la mano para enroscarse alrededor de su cuello. Entonces ella levantó la cabeza, los dientes de Edward capturaron su labio inferior y tironearon de el eróticamente.

—Pues compláceme, Edward —susurró acaloradamente—. Muéstrame todo lo que me he perdido.

Eso sonaba a desafío, un descarado desafío. Pero él oyó la desesperación de su voz, lo vio en sus ojos. Ella necesitaba esto tanto como lo hacía él, necesitaba perderse en el placer y el calor que surgía con cada toque entre ellos. Levantándola en sus brazos, Edward la llevó a la cama manteniendo los ojos clavados en los suyos y sus sentidos enfocados en ella.

Cuando la puso en la cama bajó la vista hacia ella, memorizando sus rasgos, la suave y pálida piel de su cara y el ahora oscuro color oro fundido de sus ojos. Su pelo casi negro se dispersó alrededor de ella. El terciopelo violeta de su conjunto susurró sobre su esbelto cuerpo y el aroma agradable que desprendía era embriagante. Esta era su mujer.

—Quítate la ropa… muy despacio —le dijo con la voz ronca por la fuerza de su lujuria, de su necesidad por ella.

Su sedoso vientre se mostró ligeramente redondeado, tan suave y cremoso justo para ser besado. Sus redondos y bien tonificados muslos, las desnudas y relucientes curvas de su coño y aquellos pliegues cubiertos de rizos eran más que para ser besados. Eran para ser devorados.

—Tienes el coño condenadamente más bonito en el que he puesto alguna vez los ojos —dijo él extasiado, suspirando cuando ella finalmente se liberó de una patada de la suave tela de su diminuta braga—. Podría pasarme horas comiéndote.

Le lanzó una mirada a los ojos justo a tiempo para ver la llamarada de respuesta. Sus dedos fueron a los botones de la camisa, mientras los de ella agarraban el dobladillo de su camiseta, la que al quitarse reveló sus hinchados pechos y el delicioso rosa de sus erectos pezones, luego pasó sobre la cabeza hasta quitarla completamente. Sus ojos brillaban oscuros y calientes, su cara relucía ahora de entusiasmo, casi tan brillante como los voluptuosos pliegues de aquel resbaladizo y húmedo coño.

Edward desabrochó sus vaqueros antes de bajar y quitarse los calcetines que llevaba puestos. Pero sus ojos nunca abandonaron el cuerpo de su mujer. Se preguntaba si se cansaría de mirarla alguna vez, de observarla fijamente el tiempo suficiente como para no sorprenderse cada vez que veía algo que se le había escapado anteriormente.

Como el sedoso brillo en la parte inferior de sus pechos. Las curvas maduras, ni prominentes ni realmente delgadas. Las dulces y suaves diferencias que la proclamaban como una mujer adulta de todas las maneras.

— ¿Vas a hacer algo, o tienes la intención de pensártelo hasta la muerte? —Ella era impaciente en el sexo. Era una de las cosas que había aprendido sobre ella.

—No necesito pensar en ello —Extendió la mano, tocando su muslo para luego arrastrar sus dedos hacia la humedad sedosa entre sus piernas.

Allí, su pulgar rodeó el pequeño brote aumentado de su clítoris, atisbando desde el ápice de los pliegues. Ella tembló bajo su toque y su polla se sacudió en respuesta.

—No puedo esperar a sepultar mis labios ahí otra vez. Prefiero comerte a respirar. Movió las piernas, abriéndolas cuando él apartó los dedos y se metió en la cama.

La noche pasada había sido dura y agitada; el viaje y las horas en la carretera caliente, no lo habían hecho mejor. Esta, quería que durase, quería hacerla correrse tantas veces que cuando él terminase con ella, Bella solo pudiese estremecerse en el abrazo de un orgasmo que pareciese no terminar nunca.

—Lo primero de mi lista será sentir que te corres en mi lengua —gruñó mientras colocaba sus rodillas entre los muslos. La miró a los ojos mientras bajaba hacia su boca, bebiendo de sus labios.

Edward levantó la cabeza, sacó su lengua y la pasó a través de la empapada hendidura que tenía justamente enfrente. Mientras estaba allí, se aseguró de que su lengua vibrase sobre la sensible carne antes de rodear el clítoris con una delicada y ronroneante lamida. Ella se estremeció, un jadeo surgió de dentro de él mientras pasaba las uñas a lo largo de la parte exterior de los muslos. Sus caderas se agitaron reaccionando mientras dejaba salir un rugiente gemido a través de los labios. Pero esto no detuvo su lengua; golpeó tentadoramente sobre los pliegues, bebiendo a lengüetadas, lamiendo las dulces gotas del sirope que rezumaba de su carne. Un silencioso grito se desgarró de su garganta, mientras los abrasadores espasmos del orgasmo comenzaron a apretar cada músculo de su cuerpo.

— ¡Joder! —Ella tembló, apretando los muslos alrededor de su cara, manteniéndolo en el sitio. ¡Oh Dios! Tenía que sostenerlo en el sitio mientras mecía las caderas, arrastrando su extasiada y húmeda carne sobre sus labios y su lengua, obligando a que el placer volviese una y otra vez a través de su clítoris, de su vagina y de su matriz. ¡Oh!, era demasiado bueno. Nada había sido nunca tan bueno.

— ¿Puedes mantener el ritmo, Conspiradora? —Su voz contenía un desafío—. ¿Soy mejor que tú?

¿Mejor que ella? Él era mejor que una fantasía. Él era mejor que su vibrador. ¡Joder, sí! él era mejor que ella. Pero eso no significaba que ella no pudiese seguir el ritmo. No significaba que no conociera algún que otro truco.

— ¡Dios! eres preciosa —susurró, su ronca voz sonaba hambrienta—. Tan hermosa que robas el aliento de un hombre, Bells.

Un travieso destello de dientes blancos surgió un segundo antes de que él se moviese entre sus muslos y se aprovechase. Su visión se enturbió y contuvo el aliento. ¡Oh Dios!, era demasiado bueno; la manera en que la llenaba, entrando despacio, estirando el tejido sensible de su coño que descubría las escondidas terminaciones nerviosas y las zonas erógenas, descubriendo sitios que nunca había sabido que tenía. Edward los acarició; trabajando dentro y fuera, atrás y adelante, meciendo sus caderas contra las suyas hasta llenarla completamente y hacerla temblar bajo él. Ella estaba tan cerca. Demasiado cerca. Podía sentir su orgasmo al alcance de la mano y su propia desesperación brincar en su interior.

— ¡Sí, sí! —Gimió mientras se sostenía con los codos encima de ella, acariciando su cabeza al tiempo que sus manos se agarraban a sus caderas—. Me gusta esto, Conspiradora. Me gusta mucho.

—Me estás matando —gimió ella—. No bromees conmigo.

—Un poco de provocación está bien, cariño —dijo bajando la cabeza. Sus labios chuparon un apretado pezón mientras movía las caderas. La cabeza de su polla frotó su interior, desencadenando pequeños temblores de la inminente liberación.

—Así no —el placer la mataba.

—Justamente así, nena —siguió haciendo girar sus caderas despacio—. Sólo relájate para mí. No tienes que hacer nada, amor. No necesitas pensar. Sólo pasarlo bien.

Ella le miró, jadeando en busca de aliento. La lujuria, el placer y mucho más reverberaron en las calientes profundidades, sus labios cubrieron entonces los suyos, su lengua lamiéndole los labios, deslizándose dentro, tomando la última resistencia mientras ella le clavaba las uñas en la piel, sintiendo el placer/dolor de ser penetrada y Edward comenzó a mover las caderas casi con violencia. Él la llenaba de un éxtasis demente, de un placer brutal.

—Así… dulce amor —dijo apartando los labios de los suyos cuando ella comenzó a gemir, a gritar por las sensaciones que la atravesaban—. Eres tan dulce y apretada. Tan caliente. Podría quedarme dentro de ti para siempre.

Bella elevó las caderas bajo él, encontrando el ritmo, acompasándose a él, aumentando el placer que crecía con una demanda catastrófica tal, que ella no pudo quedarse quieta.

Sus golpes cambiaron. Sus labios pellizcaron los de ella. Sus manos se apretaron en su pelo y él comenzó a joderla duro, profundamente. Poderosos golpes que enviaban su polla dentro y fuera. Acariciando… abrasando. Cada empuje la lanzaba más alto, sacudiéndola en un torbellino de sensaciones que finalmente, benditamente, culminó en una implosión de tal fuerza, tal profundidad, que no había ningún control, ninguna restricción. Estaba indefensa, lanzada al interior de una espiral de ardientes sensaciones.

Cuando colapsó bajo él, sintió un último y desesperado empuje, antes de que Edward se apretase y se introdujese tan profundamente dentro de ella que estaba segura había perforado su alma. Y luego sintió su liberación saliendo a chorros, húmedo y caliente dentro de ella, el latido de su polla palpitando cuando él se dejó ir.

—Ven aquí —susurró, tendiéndose de espaldas y atrayéndola a su pecho, cuando sus respiraciones se hubieron calmado.

—Que noche…

—Ni que lo digas —Edward besó su cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos.

— ¡Oye! —murmuró encaramándose en su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Así que tu hermano y hermana vendrán mañana? —preguntó haciendo una mueca.

—Sí, mañana es el aniversario de mis padres.

—Treinta y cinco años ¿Te lo imaginas? —ella se rió, pero vio la verdad en sus ojos.

—No, la verdad que no lo hacía hasta que te conocí —Ella le lanzó una sonrisa timida, sus mejillas sonrojadas, antes de volver a recostarse

—Bueno, espero con interes, conocer al resto de tu familia mañana.

—Son especiales… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que todos estuvimos juntos, por lo que supongo será interesante.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —su voz cada vez sonaba más dormida, Edward beso el tope de su cabeza y la abrazó mas fuerte.

—Ya veras.

Esme bajó a oscuras. La casa estaba mortalmente silenciosa. Lentamente, casi con desconfianza, caminó hasta la cocina, asegurándose de encender la luz antes de entrar. Con pasos rápidos abrió el viejo refrigerador, tomó la botella de agua, se sirvió un vaso y tomó la pastilla que había olvidado luego de la cena.

Conocer a Bella había sido todo un tema. No le caía necesariamente mal, pero Esme tenía que reconocer, que no era una mujer digna de su querido Edward. Ella era claramente a sus ojos, una trepadora social que solo lo buscaba por su dinero. Esme estaba segura que era lo único que Bella quería de su hijo y haría lo que fuera para impedirlo. Tenía que deshacerse de ella a toda costa.

Dejando la botella nuevamente en la heladera salió con aire renovado, apagando la luz en su camino, despejando de su mente el escalofrío por la sensación de ser observada.

Ella volvió a la habitación, inconsciente de la sombra que observaba todos sus movimientos desde afuera de la ventana de la rustica cocina de campo.

— ¡Hey! —Bella entró en la cocina, a la mañana siguiente, Esme estaba de espaldas enjuagando algunos vasos.

—Hola —La sonrisa que la matriarca le dirigió, podía calificar dentro del _top ten_ de las más falsas. Ella tragó en seco ante el gesto.

—Me preguntaba si… ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

—Creo que está todo listo —Esme la despidió con un gesto de la cabeza antes de volver a pasar por agua otro vaso.

—Vale…

Antes de que Bella pudiera salir de la cocina Esme la detuvo.

—En realidad… ¿Bella?

— ¿Si? —Esme cerró el grifo del agua y colocó sus manos sobre la cadera, luego de secarlas con el delantal que traía.

—Estoy sin leche.

No era lo que ella esperaba.

—Oh.. oh… vale. Está bien.

— ¿Podrías ir a la casa del vecino y ver si tiene alguna? Su nombre es Erick.

—Bueno, ya regreso —lamentablemente Esme estaba de espaldas otra vez antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar.

Al salir de la casa se encontró con Edward y su padre al lado de la parrilla. Junto a ellos, un hombre que parecía más un lineback de futbol americano que un hombre. Aunque cierta parte de sus razgos eran similares a los de Edward.

— ¡Hey, nena! —Edward la tomó en un abrazo profundo, interrumpido por los sonidos de besos producidos por su hermano.

— ¿Es que acaso no vas a presentarme, hermano? ¿Tienes miedo que se enamore de mi? —Edward gruñó algo que Bella no pudo entender, antes de girarla para encarar al hombre.

—Emmett, ella es Bella. Amor, este mi molesto y gran hermano Emmett.

—Un placer, hermosa —galantemente Emmett tomó su mano depositando un beso, provocando una mueca de Edward y una carcajada de Carlisle.

— ¿Te nos unes, Bella? —preguntó Carlisle, mientras daba vuelta al filete.

—En realidad, tu madre me acaba de pedir ir con tu vecino para ver si podía prestarnos leche —dijo apuntando a Edward con la camara del bolsillo.

Luego de que los tres hombres posaran para la foto, Edward la miro extrañado.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí —Bella empezó a bajar los escalones del porche trasero en dirección al bosque—. Estaré devuelta en un minuto.

—Suena como tu madre —murmuró Carlisle, mirando fijatemente el fuego frente a él.

— ¡Cuidate! —gritó Edward, mientras le hacía señas—. Me llevo tu cámara, hay viejos muebles que papá quiere vender.

Emmett empezó a reirse a su lado, haciendole señas.

—No empieces —gruñó Edward empujando el hombro de su hermano.

—Mejor voy a ver a Rose. Ya debe haber salido de la ducha —con un movimiento sugestivo de cejas, Emmett desapareció dentro de la casa dejandolos solos a padre e hijo.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista, esta vez? —preguntó Carlisle.

Edward miró a su padre. Era casi tan alto como él, sensillamente no se le notaba el paso de los años y donde el cabello usualmente castaño de su madre, se había llenado de canas hasta volverse blanco, el de su padre había permanecido eternamente rubio. Casi como si se lo tiñera constantemente.

Con un suspiro derrotado contestó:

—No tan bien. Supongo que hay un montón de candidatos este año y no he estado exactamente publicando recientemente, así que…

—Bueno, hay algunas personas que no son publicadas y eso igual logra la reunión ¿Sabes?

—He estado ocupado, padre. Ya conseguiré trabajo —Edward tomó un largo trago de su cerveza para poder evitar contestar a cualquier cosa que su padre fuera a preguntarle luego.

El camino hasta la casa del supuesto vecino había resultado más largo de lo que Bella había esperado y la desolada carretera rodeada de pinos secos y sin hojas no ayudaba mucho. La música resonaba fuerte a través de la puerta ventana de la casa. Era una hermosa casa tuvo que admitir. Todo donde llegaba a ver era moderno y cuidado, con la pared enteramente hecha de vidrio.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? —preguntó mientras observaba en busca de movimiento.

Bella decidió volver a la casa principal al no obtener respuesta.

— ¡Hey! ¿Dónde está mi princesa? —exclamó Carlisle entrando en el living de la casa.

Alice acababa de llegar, acompañada de su nuevo novio. Edward la saludó con un casto abrazo, mientras presentaba a Bella y luego se dirigió a la esquina del salón a ver como la siempre princesa de la casa hacía su perfecto acto de perfecta hija ante los ojos de sus padres. La realidad es que su hermana no era más que una pequeña perra drogadicta y traidora. Bella se abrazó a su costado sintiendo la reacción casi violenta en la tensión del cuerpo de su pareja.

— ¡Hey! —Alice se arrojó a los brazos de Carlisle, plantando un enorme y sonoro beso antes de separase—. Papi, te presento a mi novio Jasper. Jasper, el mejor padre del mundo.

Los ojos llamativamente azules, gracias a las lentillas de color que usaba, se clavaron en Edward con una mueca casi burlona. Emmett bajo las escaleras corriendo para abrazar de igual forma a su hermana. Entre los dos le habían hecho la vida imposible. Le habían estafado y le habían rogado perdón solo para volver a hacerlo; dejándolo sin trabajo y dinero en el camino. Ahora Edward vivía en el austero y pequeño apartamento de Bella, todavía luchando por conseguir nuevo acceso al mundo laboral y darle a ella todo lo que había soñado con darle desde hacía dos años.

—Encantado —Carlisle apretó la mano de Jasper con una breve sacudida.

—Bienvenido —Esme saludó a ambos también, deteniéndose más de lo debido en su pequeña hija favorita, mientras Emmett apretaba la mano de Jasper en un breve saludo. Bella podía sentir la incomodidad de Edward, era casi palpable.

—Cálmate —le susurró en el oído, apresando discretamente el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes—. No me hagas tener que calmarte delante de tus padres —la mano de ella se deslizó lentamente hasta su trasero, dándole un ligero apretón y robándole una sonrisa. Ella siempre lo hacía sonreír.

— ¿Quién quiere una copa de vino? —preguntó Carlisle, levantando la botella del caro vino tinto que traía en su mano. Todos levantaron su mano—. Bueno, permítanme encargarme de eso ahora mismo.

Mientras Carlisle iba en busca de las copas Esme tomó la palabra.

—Yo solo quiero que sepan lo mucho que significa para nosotros que todos ustedes estén aquí. Así que… gracias por venir.

El fuego ardía en la chimenea, mientras todos estaban sentados alrededor de la larga mesa. Los platos repletos de abundantes ensaladas, mientras el asado reposaba todavía caliente en el centro.

—Vamos a inclinar nuestras cabezas —dijo Carlisle llamando la atención de todos; tomando la mano de Esme, haciendo que a su vez todos se tomaran de la mano—. Querido padre celestial, te damos gracias por tu comida. Alimenta nuestras almas con el pan de vida y ayúdanos a hacer nuestra parte, con palabras bondadosas y actos de amor. Amén.

—Y gracias a mamá y papá por tenernos a todos aquí —agregó Emmett luego de que todos repitieran "Amén".

—Es un placer —Carlisle levantó la copa, mientras Edward intentaba disimular la mueca de desprecio ante su hermano, siempre queriendo llamar la atención.

—Así que… Jasper, ¿A qué te dedicas? —preguntó Emmett, en tanto todos se centraban en sus platos.

—Soy director de cine —murmuró visiblemente incómodo. A su lado Alice asintió orgullosamente con una gran sonrisa. Esme a la derecha de Carlisle, tosió disimuladamente tratando de no atragantarse con el agua.

— ¿Eso es cierto? ¡Wow!

—Sí, él es realmente bueno —agregó Alice apretando su mano.

—No creo que conozca a ningún cineasta, eso es tan… interesante —El falso interés de Emmett en la vida del chico, hacían que Edward quisiera vomitar.

—No estoy en la televisión. Solo he hecho un documental, fue en el festival de cine de Cleveland Underground, en el 2008 —aclaró.

— ¿Qué es un festival de cine Underground? ¿Exhiben películas bajo tierra?

—No, no, no… las exhiben sobre el suelo, pero es muy intelectual.

—Muestran películas intelectuales —Alice entornó los ojos a Edward que trataba de sofocar la risa que la conversación estaba produciéndole. Emmett, lo único que intentaba, era hacer quedar en ridículo al pobre chico. Siempre hacía lo mismo con los novios de Alice.

— ¿Así como un festival intelectual? Solo creo… ¿Haces comerciales? Porque esos son mis favoritos.

—No, no hago comerciales —gruñó.

— ¿En serio? Sólo pienso que es el punto máximo de la forma de arte estos días. Es sólo corto y potente, que realmente tienes que solo tomar las ideas ahí dentro.

Carlisle censuró la gran boca de su hijo con una mirada ante la obvia actuación pero fue demasiado lento ante lo que se había desatado.

—Por eso veo la televisión esos días —dijo Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett, declarando el comienzo de la más absurda de las discusiones—. Solo creo que es tan… Es por eso que los veo. Quiero decir, es mejor que los programas de ahora.

—Bueno, el hace documentales —las voces cada vez se elevaban más. Bella estaba visiblemente incomoda, era la primera reunión familiar a la que asistía después de dos años con Edward y estaban todos a punto de saltar a los ojos de los otros.

—Creo que he visto documentales comerciales últimamente; no creo que tengan que estar limitados a cualquier cosa. No es un… ya sabes, quiero decir, la cosa del artista muerto de hambre; solo nunca tuvo sentido para mí —Edward sirvió un poco de vino en la copa de Bella, antes de llenar la suya propia, ya casi sintiendo pena del pobre diablo que se enfrentaba al sarcasmo y la ironía que caracterizaban a Emmett. Su hermano era un especialista en destruir psicológicamente a la gente—. Yo solo creo que deberías considerarlo, Jasper.

Entonces Edward vio en el momento justo en el que los calculadores ojos de Emmett se centraron en la risueña, casi borracha, forma de Bella.

—Así que, Bella, ¿Todavía sigues en la universidad? —Bella se sonrojó mientras Edward entornaba los ojos, casi deseando que no contestara. — Umm… sí, pero ya estoy en mi último año. Estoy terminando mi maestría.

— ¡Eso es genial, bien por ti! ¿En qué? —Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron casi con violencia en su hermano, pero este lo ignoro completamente.

—En literatura.

— ¡Wow! Entonces… ¿Eres estudiante de Edward? —él se dio cuenta en el momento exacto en que Bella supo lo que pretendía Emmett. Avergonzarla tal como lo había hecho con Jasper. No iba a funcionar, hacía rato que ella había perdido la vergüenza.

—No, ya no. Es decir lo era, pero ya no.

—Ella era mi TA, pero paramos cuando nos dimos cuenta que eso no era del todo apropiado —agregó Edward saliendo en su defensa.

—Poco profesional —murmuró Emmett, levantando la copa a sus labios.

— ¿Qué? —Edward bajo su propia copa, entornando los ojos en su hermano—. Lo que acabas de decir, ¿Qué fue eso? — Emmett se hizo el desentendido mientras tomaba otro trago de vino tinto—. No estabas de acuerdo conmigo, dijiste que era poco profesional, ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

—No, solo estaba concordando contigo. Quiero decir, yo… lo que… ¿Creo que tú dijiste que era poco profesional, cierto? —Emmett desvió la mirada en busca del apoyo que siempre obtenía de Alice.

—No la mires, estoy aquí mismo —gruñó Edward golpeando su pecho. Bella apoyó una mano en su hombro, pero nada podía calmar a la bestia una vez que era liberada.

— ¡Edward! Estamos teniendo una cena familiar aquí —Carlisle arremetió tomando un largo trago de vino, siempre apoyando a sus hermanos.

Edward era a grandes rasgos la oveja negra de la familia. Siempre había querido ser periodista en lugar de empresario y eso era algo que lo había marcado toda su vida a ojos de sus padres.

—Estoy teniendo una conversación con mi hermano. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, porque me siento como…?

Emmett no lo dejo terminar.

— ¿Qué estas… No sé lo que quieres?

—No creo que estés en cualquier posición para juzgar mis decisiones morales.

— ¿Quién dijo que te estoy juzgando? —gritó Emmett.

—Tú lo haces con tus ojos y tus formas, Emmett. ¡Estoy cansado de eso! Todo el tiempo has estado aquí, me has estado molestando y no voy a soportarlo más, estoy cansado de eso.

Todo era un descontrol. Jasper no sabía dónde meterse, mientras veía a Alice y Esme salir en la defensa indefendible de Emmett. Bella parada al lado de Edward reteniéndolo por la cintura, intentando aplacar su furia.

— ¡Tú estás tan celoso de mí! —gritó Emmett con socarronería.

— ¿Yo estoy celoso de ti? —Edward no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

— ¿Chicos? ¿Tenemos que hacerlo en la mesa? —preguntó Esme hablando por primera vez por sobre los otros dos— ¡Por favor! ¿En este momento?

— No, no mamá. Esto es bueno —dijo Emmett mirándola con entusiasmo.

— ¿Estoy celoso de ti? ¿En serio?

Entonces Jasper se puso de pie. Mirando fijamente la ventana, ignorando al resto. Creía haber visto algo, una figura… un resplandor. Dudaba que el vino le hubiera hecho tanto efecto. Bajo la mirada controladora de Alice se levantó lentamente, caminando hasta la ventana.

— ¿Qué diablos…?

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Bella fue la primera en notar los trozos de vidrio tirados en el suelo. Extraño. Y de golpe el griterío de pelea que se había producido se transformó en un rotundo silencio. Emmett miraba fijamente por sobre su hombro. Jasper estaba prado junto a la ventana pero cuando se volvió a ellos, se desató el caos. Las mujeres empezaron a gritar mientras el cuerpo de Jasper caía de costado sobre la alfombra Persa, llenado todo de espesa y caliente sangre roja. Una flecha atravesando el medio de su frente, casi como una imagen salida de un comic.

La familia al completo se puso de pie. Alice no podía para de gritar, mientras se tiraba al suelo gateando por debajo de la mesa para tratar de llegar a su novio. Bella se cubrió también arrastrando a Edward con ella. Carlisle resbalo en el líquido de una copa derramada, torciendo fuertemente su tobillo mientras una segunda flecha entraba clavándose duramente en la silla donde había estado sentada Rosalie segundos antes.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! —gritó Alice sin atreverse a tocar siquiera el cuerpo de Jasper.

— ¡Edward, ayúdame! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —Bella se abalanzo sobre Alice tratando de alejarla de la ventana, ponerla bajo resguardo detrás de otra silla.

— ¡Mamá, no! ¡Mantente abajo! —Emmett cubrió a su madre justo en el momento en que otra flecha hacía añicos la ventana, enterrándose de lleno contra su espalda, haciéndolo gritar en agonía.

Más flechas llovieron dentro de la estancia rompiendo las copas, platos y jarrones que decoraban el lugar. Bella se tiró al piso reaccionando rápido, gateando por debajo de la mesa para llegar hasta Esme y ponerla en resguardo.

— ¡Abajo, Esme! ¡Abajo! Quédate abajo. ¡Manténganse alejados de las ventanas!

Emmett no paraba de gritar, mientras Edward a pesar de todo se estiraba tomando su mano y alejándolo de más peligro.

— ¡Hey! ¡Está bien! Mírame, mírame. Vas a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó golpeando con fuerza las mejillas de Rosalie para hacerla reaccionar. La mujer no paraba de gritar como una desquiciada—. Solo quédate abajo. Bien. Tenemos que llamar al 911.

— ¡Todos vamos a morir! —gritó Rosalie en un ataque de histeria.

Bella sacó el teléfono del bolsillo arrojándolo contra la pared de frustración—. ¡No tengo señal!

—Yo tampoco —Edward la miró con el pánico escrito en su mirada.

— ¿Alguien tiene señal? —preguntó Carlisle, cubriendo el tembloroso cuerpo de Esme con el suyo propio—. No entiendo, tuve señal hoy. ¡Fui capaz de utilizar el teléfono hoy!

—Papá, deben estar utilizando un Jammer —gruñó Edward.

— ¿Qué?

—Un bloqueador de señal telefónica. Son ilegales, pero puedes conseguirlos en internet por treinta dólares —agregó Emmett, todavía gimiendo de dolor.

— ¡Maldita seas, Emmett!

— ¡Estoy tratando de ayudar, hombre! ¡Soy yo el que esta estacado en el suelo! – gimió mientras rodaba otra vez.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward, tienes que sacarlo de aquí! ¡Saca a Emmett de aquí! —gritó Bella, empujando su cuerpo en dirección a su hermano.

Edward tomo el contraído cuerpo de Emmett y rápidamente atravesaron el campo de tiro hasta llegar al hall de entrada.

—Esme toma la silla. ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Cúbrete la cara y corre!

Todos siguieron el mismo movimiento; cubrían sus caras con los mullidos respaldos de las sillas hasta cruzar las cuatro ventanas que tenía la estancia. Bella fue la última. Antes de correr, tomó el atizador de la chimenea por si llegaba a necesitar algún tipo de arma. Intentó mantener la calma en todo momento, pero en la mitad del camino una flecha pasó volando a través de la ventana haciéndola añicos y clavándose directo en el respaldo de la silla, al lado de su rostro. Ella arrojó el mueble, escuchando el grito de Edward y acabó de correr el tramo que la separaba del resto. Edward la atrapo en sus brazos, antes de que cayera contra el suelo.


	2. CAPITULO 2

Hola mis nenas hermosas! Como andan?! Les traigo una nueva historia... espero que les guste ya que participa de un Contest para Halloween del grupo en Facebook "Fanfiction Twilight Hispanoamerica" Espero que les guste... les aviso que es SANGRIENTA! Asi que no para todos los estómagos...

 **LO UNICO QUE LES VOY A PEDIR ES SUS HERMOSOS RR LOGUADOS PARA QUE ME CUENTEN LOS PUNTOS!**

Las amo mis niñas hermosas y pronto les traere nuevas aventuras de la mano de "Área 51" y resucitaremos a los muertos con "Black Velvet" confíen en mi jajaja...

LAS QUIERO!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me dedico a matarlos en mi historia. No se permite su copia total o parcial! Esta historia participa del #FFTH #Halloween Movie Contest

 **SUMMARY:** #FFTH #HalloweenMovies. Un aniversario familiar puede convertirse en tragedia cuando las presas se vuelven los cazadores, y la traición moneda corriente.

 **TITULO:** Eres el siguiente. - Basado en la película "You're Next" con un interesante giro de acontecimientos...

 **AUTORA:** – Florencia Lara.

 **RATED:** M – Violencia, sangre y Sexo.

 **GENERO:** Terror/Suspenso.

 **CAPITULO 2:**

—Tenemos que tirar de esto, ¿Cierto? —preguntó Rosalie, mirando con horror la flecha clavada en la espalda de su esposo.

— ¡Alguien tire de él! — gritó Emmett, todavía doblado sobre su estómago. — ¡Tiren de él!

— No, no, no… —Bella se acercó hasta donde estaban todos reunidos, mientras Edward se mantenía alejado; pegado contra una pared. — No jalen. ¿Puedes sostener tus manos así, sobre la herida un poco? —Ella le mostró a Rosalie como hacer el movimiento necesario.

— ¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Necesito medicinas! ¡Por favor, que alguien pare el dolor! —La voz de Emmett era cada vez más desesperada; las gotas de su transpiración se unían a las lágrimas que caían rápidamente de su rostro.

Esme le paso a Rosalie el bolso que había quedado en el perchero de entrada. Ella colocó un par de pastillas calmantes en la mano de Emmett, antes de que este las tragara como si fueran caramelos.

— ¡Pon tus manos así! —Bella apretó las manos de Alice contra la herida de su hermano. Ella no paraba de temblar, casi parecía una hoja al viento.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué está pasando? —Esme se acurrucó contra una esquina. Las piernas firmemente aferradas a su pecho, meciéndose constantemente.

— ¿Papá ves a alguien?

— Yo no veo a nadie —contestó Carlisle, parándose junto a la pequeña ventana de la puerta. Bella se reunió a su lado, observando cuidadosamente.

— ¡Alguien debería hacer algo! ¡Alguien debería echarse una carrera a los autos y pedir ayuda! —Edward agarró a Bella por los hombros y la puso a resguardo de la ventana.

— ¡No podemos ir ahí fuera! —saltó Esme con la voz distorsionada por el terror.

— ¡Mamá, es la única manera! Es la única manera en que saldremos de esto. Necesitamos un corredor rápido.

—Yo soy el más rápido —gruñó Emmett—. Solo que tengo una maldita flecha clavada en mi jodida espalda.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hombro con tus piernas? Yo iré —Edward se puso de pie, inseguro sobre el ofrecimiento, aunque de todas formas sabía que no había posibilidades de que Emmett lo lograra en el estado dolorido y drogado en el que estaba.

— ¡Él tiene una maldita flecha en la espalda! —gritó Rosalie, apretando todavía sobre la herida, donde Alice se había retirado.

— ¡Deja de gritarme, Rosalie! ¡Dije que iría! —Edward golpeó contra la pared, duro con el puño. Esto era un completo desastre.

— ¿Cómo sabes si tiene o no que ver con tus piernas si nunca has corrido, maldito gordo de mierda? —Emmett alzó la voz por sobre los gritos de su mujer, siempre atacando a su hermano, incluso hasta en las situaciones más extremas.

— ¡Ya no soy gordo, maldita sea! ¡Cierra la puta boca!

— ¡NO! ¡Tú cierra tu puta boca!

— ¡Yo soy más rápida que ustedes dos, malditos idiotas! —gritó Alice, haciéndose escuchar por sobre las voces de sus hermanos.

Encogida como estaba en la esquina; pálida y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, Alice se tomó aire y volvió a gritar.

— ¡Yo soy más rápida! ¡Ustedes nunca me dan crédito por nada! —Bella casi pone los ojos en blanco antes de contestarle.

—Mira, no se trata de eso. Nadie necesita correr. Necesitamos permanecer todos en el interior.

— ¡No creen en mí! —Alice pisoteó fuerte, arrojando de golpe sus tacones contra el duro linóleo.

—No sabemos cuántas personas habrán allá afuera —dijo Carlisle—. Cariño, si creemos en ti. Creemos en ti.

Alice arrojo sus aros, esta vez, parándose junto a la escalera.

—Puedo correr tres millas en veintitrés minutos. ¡Voy a hacerlo!

— ¡Alice, no! —gritó Esme corriendo hasta su hija. Edward la sostuvo antes de que llegara a ella.

—Puede hacerlo. Ella puede hacerlo —susurró en el oído de su madre, mientras veía a su hermana tomando posición—. Solo tiene que salir de aquí para conseguir ayuda, ¿Vale? Solo una llamada telefónica. Creo en ti, ¿De acuerdo? —dijo, mirando fijo los ojos llorosos de su hermana con su madre luchando en su fuerte abrazo.

—Carlisle, ayúdame a mover esto —Bella tomó un borde de la mesa que adornaba el hall de entrada y Carlisle el otro. Entre los dos despejaron el camino, mientras Alice saltaba en el lugar intentando calmar su respiración.

—Puedo hacer esto, papá —susurró Alice secando sus lágrimas, quitándose el chaleco que traía. Tanto Carlisle como Bella se ubicaron a los lados de las puertas dobles, listos para abrirlas en cuanto Alice estuviera en movimiento.

—Tendremos las puertas abiertas en el último segundo. ¡Todos abajo! —Bella apretó su mirada contra la de Edward, mientras este sostenía a su madre firmemente.

Las puertas se abrieron en el mismo instante en que Alice comenzó su carrera. Atravesó el hall, sus pies descalzos repiqueteando contra el suelo de linóleo. Ella pasó las puertas y entonces su cuerpo salió disparado para atrás, casi en cámara lenta, mientras su cuello era rebanado por un alambre tenso ubicado justo en la salida. La sangre salía a borbotones de su cuerpo. Los gritos de Esme resonaron por todo el lugar, histéricos y agudos. Carlisle observaba impotente como las manos de su hija salían disparadas a cerrar una herida que no podía ser curada.

— ¡Ayúdennos! ¡Ayúdennos! —gritó, mientras entre él y Bella arrastraban el cuerpo de Alice otra vez al interior.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Esme se arrojó contra su hija.

Edward corrió hasta donde estaba Bella, apretándola entre sus brazos. Queriendo rescatarla de las atrocidades que se estaban desarrollando desde que aquella maldita cena había dado comienzo. Bella se soltó de su agarre solo para correr a cerrar la puerta, viendo el alambre balancearse casi con burla cubierto de la sangre de Alice.

— ¡Alice! ¡Oh mi Dios! —los gritos histéricos de Rosalie se unieron a los de Esme.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡Mi bebe!

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Edward corrió detrás de ella, mientras Bella subía de dos en dos la escalera, corriendo de habitación en habitación.

—Necesitamos asegurar todas las puertas y ventanas. Que todo esté cerrado.

— ¿Qué? —Edward la siguió, todavía sacudiéndose del griterío de abajo, resonando por toda la casa.

Con un suspiro cansado, él la atrapó en el pasillo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó mientras ella tomaba el teléfono que había levantado en algún momento de todo el desastre.

—Algunos lugares, dicen que si texteas al 911, llega como un mensaje de voz. Si solo tienes una barra de señal puedes enviar un texto.

—Esas cosas son inútiles.

—Tendré que seguir intentándolo —Ella bajó corriendo la escalera para reunirse con el resto. Esme todavía lloraba desconsoladamente—. El segundo piso está despejado. Debe ser más seguro que aquí abajo. Carlisle, ¿Por qué no llevas a Esme arriba?

Edward tomó un mantel del cajón cubriendo el cuerpo de Alice, mientras Carlisle arrastraba a su histérica esposa escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Emmett todavía estaba acurrucado contra una esquina.

—Emmett, vamos a ver tu hombro —Bella se arrodilló a su lado observando el desastre sangriento que era su camisa.

—Está bien, no puedo sentirlo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó dudosa.

—No lo toques. No lo toques —susurró Rosalie, sus manos cubiertas de la sangre de su marido, mientras evitaba que este tocara y empeorara la herida.

—Vamos a salir de esto. Necesitamos cubrir y asegurar todas las ventanas —Ella saltó a trabar la puerta antes de que la voz de Edward la detuviera.

—Nunca te había visto actuar de esta maneara antes.

—Bueno, es una situación única.

—Aún necesitamos a alguien afuera para conseguir ayuda —dijo Rosalie apoyándose pesadamente contra la pared de madera.

—No, creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí y cerrar todo. Esperar hasta que llegue la policía —ella caminó hasta la otra ventana comprobando el seguro—. En realidad… creo que deberíamos colgar una señal fuera de una ventana del piso superior. Un SOS o algo así.

—Sí, esa es una buena idea. Puedo sacar una sábana de una cama de arriba —Edward desapareció en el piso superior mientras ella se movía a la siguiente ventana.

Esme estaba recostada sobre la cama. Carlisle la había dejado sola para ir a chequear a los otros, en caso de que necesitasen ayuda. No podía creer que su hija, su bebe estuviera muerta. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro con violencia, mientras seguía lamentándose tantas cosas. Debía haber sido una mejor madre, debía haber hecho tantas cosas… ahora todos iban a morir.

Casi como si de un sexto sentido se tratara, Esme se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Giró lentamente, su vista nublada por las lágrimas centrada en el cuerpo al lado de la cama; el rostro cubierto por una macabra mascara de plástico con forma de conejo. Entonces supo que era su turno.

Bella estaba en la cocina cerrando bien puertas y ventanas cuando se escuchó el grito escalofriante de Esme, seguido de una carrera de pasos por la escalera. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a correr con el resto de la familia a ver qué había sucedido con la matriarca cuando una gruesa mano atravesó el vidrio de la ventana a su lado.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —el grito resonó por la vacía cocina cuando la mano aferro con fuerza su cabello tironeando hasta que las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos.

Las pequeñas manos de Bella rodearon la muñeca que sujetaba su pelo justo en el momento en que el hombre la forzaba contra la ventana. Su cabeza impacto con fuerza contra el vidrio haciendo aparecer puntos negros en su visión. Una máscara plástica con forma de animal cubría el rostro de su atacante. Un lobo. Bella manoteó lo primero que encontró para intentar defenderse. El cuchillo se clavó directo sobre la mano del hombre haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

— ¡Toma eso, hijo de puta! —gritó mientras algunos mechones de pelo caían al suelo.

Ella retrocedió lentamente, mirando con fascinado horror como la sangre empapaba el marco blanco de la ventana. Bella volteó rápidamente al cajón más cercano en busca de otro cuchillo cuando escuchó la voz gruesa que denotaba dolor.

—Estás muerta, perra. ¿Me escuchas? ¡MUERTA! —con la amenaza resonando en el lugar, el hombre desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque que circundaba la casa. Se había ido.

Bella corrió hasta el piso de arriba, cuchillo en mano. Para cuando llego al piso de arriba el llanto de Carlisle congeló su alma, rompiendo su corazón en pedazos.

— ¡No! ¡No, no, no, Dios, no! —Él había caído de rodillas a los pies de la cama—. ¡Esme, no!

Esme estaba tendida sobre su espalda, un gran machete sobresaliendo de la frente. Los brazos extendidos en cruz y su sangre bañando la blanca pared con una clara amenaza "Eres el siguiente".

Emmett salió de la habitación, con la flecha todavía clavada en la espalda, ayudando a Edward a bajar a Carlisle por las escaleras, para evitarle el horror de ver el cuerpo en las condiciones en que estaba su mujer en aquel momento. Era una escena digna de una película de terror.

— ¡Tengo que ir a verla! ¡Déjenme ir a verla!

— ¡No, papá! Quédate acá abajo.

—Quédate aquí con nosotros — agregó Emmett—. ¿Quién haría esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así?

Bella bajó siguiendo las voces mientras Rosalie permanecía en la habitación cubriendo el cuerpo de Esme. Edward estaba consolando a su padre, Emmett sentado a su lado mirando a la nada; la espalda de la camisa manchada de sangre con la flecha aun atravesando su carne. Ella se sentó detrás de Edward abrazándolo por la espalda. Besó con amor el tope de su cabeza.

—Lo siento —susurró en su oído.

—Te amo —le devolvió, clavando sus ojos verde en los dorados de ella.

—Necesito vacaciones —murmuró apretando más su agarre en él.

—Cuando toda esta pesadilla termine, iremos de viaje a las Bahamas. ¿Quieres? Un lindo, lindo crucero por las Bahamas.

—Ya puedo sentir el calor en la piel —Ella lamió sus labios de solo pensar en pasar el día tirada al sol, mientras que un mozo les servía una rica caipiriña.

Fue en ese momento de desconexión de la realidad donde los gritos de Rosalie resonaron desde la planta alta, seguido por sus tacones en la escalera de madera. Mientras Emmett se ponía a duras penas de pie, ella bajo corriendo.

— ¡Rose, detente! —gritó su marido tratando de tomarla por el brazo.

Ante la atenta mirada atónita de todos, con un fuerte tirón Rosalie se zafó de su agarre y salió corriendo por la puerta. Ella llego a agacharse para no rebanar su garganta como había pasado con Alice.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Bella y Edward se pusieron de pie, en tanto Emmett salía corriendo detrás de su mujer.

La flecha que todavía permanecía atravesando su espalda se enganchó con el alambre haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Emmett se dio la vuelta mirándolos en shock, su mano voló a su espalda y con fuerza tiró de la flecha sosteniéndola frente a su cara, casi sin poder creer que había tenido eso clavado todo este tiempo. Casi como una parodia los ojos de Emmett revolotearon hasta ponerse en blanco y cayó desmayado en el suelo de la entrada, mientras Rosalie desaparecía a los gritos por entre medio de los árboles del bosque colindante.

Rosalie corrió tanto como sus piernas lo permitieron. El aire ya no entraba en sus pulmones, jadeaba en busca de más, pero su pecho apretaba tanto por el pánico que no permitía el flujo de ese preciado elemento.

Lo que había sucedido antes, en la casa, primero con Jasper, la flecha a Emmett, luego Alice y ahora Esme era una cosa atroz. Ella nunca debería haberse involucrado con aquella familia de locos. Estaba cansada de las peleas que tenían, lo que antes había sido una unión familiar a toda regla, ahora no era más que una continua lucha de poder. Un gran y gordo todos contra todos.

— ¡Ayuda! —gritó mirando por sobre su hombro en busca de aquella horrible mascara otra vez.

Había sido un segundo, un solo segundo en el que quedo sola y se dio cuenta de que la persona que había asesinado a su suegra, todavía debía de estar en la habitación. Ella tenía que haber llamado a los otros, tenía que haberlos hecho subir. En su lugar, Rosalie se había asomado a la ventana, solo para darse cuenta que era demasiada la altura para que alguien pudiera haber escapado por allí; eso la dejaba a solas con el asesino. Y ella no había tenido mejor idea que arrodillarte debajo de la cama, solo para toparse de frente con una máscara cubierta parcialmente de sangre; una máscara en forma de conejo. Ahí había empezado su carrera y ahora sabía: la estaban siguiendo. La estaban cazando.

— ¡AYUDA! ¡Que alguien me ayude! —la pollera gris tipo tubo que traía se enganchó en una rama baja arañando sus piernas con el tirón. Ella cayó sobre sus manos y piernas, costándole horrores ponerse de pie.

Su cacería había comenzado.

—Vamos, hay que llevarlo dentro. ¿Carlisle podrías conseguir un trapo de la cocina? —Edward arrastró a su desmayado hermano.

Bella, hacía fuerza contra la herida abierta que había dejado cuando arrancó la flecha de su espalda. Más sangre brotaba de la herida empapando el suelo en la entrada.

—Tal vez deberíamos tratar de correr —dijo Edward mirando directo a los ojos dorados de Bella—. Es decir, quizás Rosalie lo logre. Podríamos llegar al auto y pedir ayuda.

—Edward… —susurró apretando los dientes con fuerza.

—Lo intentaré, ustedes quédense aquí —Él se puso de pie y caminó resueltamente hasta la puerta doble de entrada.

—No, no, no… Espera. Iré contigo. Carlisle, sostén esto —ella indicó como apretar en la herida, antes de ir a donde estaba él.

—Tendríamos que cargar a Emmett… él y papá… no podemos correr todos en este momento, amor. Voy a ir a buscar el carro, lo traeré hasta la puerta principal y entonces entre tú y papá cargarán a Emmett. ¿Tiene sentido? —Edward la agarró por el cuello, formando una copa con las manos, en un intento de atraer su completa atención. Consciente de su padre mirándolos—. Nena, todo va a estar bien. Yo puedo hacerlo. Será solo un segundo. ¿Amor?

—Toma esto —Con un suspiro resignado Bella le dio un gran cuchillo que había logrado rescatar de la cocina—. Te amo —susurró antes de besarlo fuertemente.

—Y yo a ti —él hizo presión con sus labios en la frente de ella—. Lo prometo; luego de esto unas merecidas vacaciones y un hermoso anillo en tu dedo —ella sonrió ante el guiño pícaro que él le regaló y luego lo vio irse y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Rosalie seguía corriendo, sabía que la seguían pero hasta ahora no se habían mostrado. Había dejado de gritar, dándose cuenta que solo conseguía delatar su posición. Abajo a lo lejos divisó las luces de la casa de Erick, así lo había llamado Emmett, el profesor que se acostaba con sus alumnas. Si las luces estaban prendidas, él tenía que estar en la casa.

Se apoyó en un árbol, tratando de recuperar algo de respiración. Miró alrededor casi con miedo de darse vuelta y encontrarse de repente con alguna de esas espeluznantes máscaras otra vez. Viendo que nadie la seguía, continuó bajando la elevada colina hasta la casa, casi aplaudiendo de no haberse tropezado otra vez.

Las luces automáticas de sensores, se encendieron en el momento en que su cuerpo estuvo dentro del rango de la parte trasera de la casa. Toda la pared era de vidrio y daba directo a la parte trasera del sillón. La música sonaba fuerte por todo el lugar, y Rose pudo ver claramente a Erick sentado allí, de espaldas a ella.

— ¡Hola! ¡Señor! —gritó golpeando fuertemente contra el vidrio. Erick no respondió—. ¡Déjeme entrar! ¿Qué mierda pasa con usted?

Detrás de ella, vio el reflejo en el vidrio de otra de las máscaras que se acercaba desde su espalda. Una oveja. Una maldita oveja. Los golpes contra la puerta ventana se intensificaron, al igual que los gritos, pero nada lograba atraer la atención del hombre sentado en el sillón. Ella sabía, hasta en lo más profundo de sus huesos que estaba completamente pérdida.

Cuando se dio la vuelta jadeando del miedo, un fuerte puño impactó directo contra su frente con tal violencia que su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, haciendo añicos el vidrio y enviándola directo contra el suelo de madera. La música llenó el lugar mientras ella se giraba. Su rostro cortado por todos los vidrios que habían volado con la caída. Le dolía malditamente todo. El volumen alto de la música la aturdía casi tanto como el puñetazo.

Arrastrándose sobre los codos cubiertos por el saco para evitar cortarse más todavía, Rosalie se movió por los pedazos de vidrio, muy consciente del asesino que caminaba pegado a sus talones. Ella no podría haber dejado de gritar, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Se arrastró más todavía sintiendo los cortes contra sus piernas y el sonido de las botas aplastando el vidrio del suelo justo detrás de ella.

Rosalie utilizó de apoyo el sofá para levantarse sobre sus rodillas y entonces con sombría aceptación se dio cuenta porque Erick no la había escuchado, estaba muerto. Un horrible agujero en su cabeza, como si alguien hubiera clavado un pico directo en su frente. Sangre por todo el frente de su pecho y su pequeña polla colgando flácida entre las piernas, donde ella se había apoyado.

Una fuerte mano la tomó desprevenida haciendo fuerza contra su cabeza y lanzándola contra una pequeña mesa de café. Más vidrio voló por todos lados, ella trato de cubrirse pero supo que era tarde. Su fin había llegado.

El hombre con la espantosa máscara de oveja se paró justo frente a su vista, un fuerte pie haciendo presión contra su clavícula, mientras balanceaba un hacha enorme como si fuera un jodido palo de golf. Las lágrimas cubrieron su visión, ya no escuchaba casi la música, todo había pasado a un segundo plano. Y entonces con un tremendo grito espeluznante, vio con impotente horror como el hacha se dirigió directo a su cabeza.

El disco volvió a repetirse. La música llenando el lugar una vez más; la sangre cubriendo el suelo de madera.

—Supongo que uno de ellos todavía está en la casa —dijo Bella mirando no por primera vez la pequeña ventana. Todavía no había señales de Edward.

— ¿Uno de los monstruos que mató a mi mujer todavía está en la casa? —preguntó Carlisle todavía en estado de shock, sus manos sosteniendo fuerte el trapo sobre la herida en la espalda de Emmett.

—Eso creo —contestó mirando con desconfianza las escaleras—. ¿Cómo está él? —Se acercó para inspeccionar la herida—. Parece que el sangrado se detuvo. ¿Carlisle me ayudas a moverlo?

Entre los dos movieron el pesado cuerpo de quarterback de Emmett hasta el living, debajo de una de las ventanas con pesadas cortinas hasta el suelo. Ella cerró las cortinas a conciencia, si es que él no despertaba antes estaría seguro por el momento allí escondido.

Recordando las clases en la escuela de Scouts, Bella corrió hasta la cocina. Mientras hervía agua revisó entre los cajones por más cosas que pudiera utilizar como armas en contra de aquellos animales.

—Creo que cada uno debería cargar un arma —Iba de regreso a la sala, cargando las posibles armas que había encontrado, cuando de repente la ventana a su lado se hizo añicos.

La mitad superior de lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Rosalie entró volando por la ventana. Bella vio en cámara lenta como los cuchillos y los martillos de cocina salían volando lejos de su alcance. Las piernas enfundadas en grandes botas militares, cayeron desde la ventana justo al lado de su rostro, en lo que un hombre con máscara de lobo entraba portando un hacha enorme. Bella se dio la vuelta, rodando sobre sí misma, mientras el hombre blandía el hacha como si fuera una espada y aterrizaba justo donde debería haber estado su cabeza. Sus piernas fueron instintivamente al pecho para luego lanzar una violenta patada contra las pelotas del hombre. A su lado vio el martillo de cocina, listo para ser reventado contra la cabeza del tipo.

Ella no perdió el tiempo. Poniéndose de pie, Bella golpeó duro el martillo; primero contra la cara externa de la rodilla, justo en la rótula. El crack del hueso al romperse fue música para sus oídos. Algo le habían enseñado las millones de películas de terror que había visto a lo largo de su vida, así que en lugar de correr ella volvió a cargar contra el hombre con un golpe duro directo en la parte trasera del cráneo. Mientras que el hombre caía de rodillas gritando de dolor aferrando su cabeza sangrante, la violencia corrió por sus venas como lava ardiente y ella empezó a descargar golpe tras golpe.

— ¡AHHH! —un grito guerrero de pura furia violenta abandonó sus labios, mientras caía de rodillas sobre la espalda del hombre y golpeaba hasta hacer papilla la cabeza. Sangre y pedazos de cosas que no podía identificar volaron por todo el lugar—. ¡Toma eso, maldito hijo de puta!

Bella se levantó jadeando por el aire que no llegaba a sus pulmones. Tomó de la mesa a su lado una servilleta de tela, limpiándose el sudor de la cara y la sangre ajena en sus manos. Luego limpió el martillo de cocina. Quitó la máscara de lobo solo para ver la cara del hombre que había tratado de matarla. Esperaba que ahora se pudriera en el infierno.

El lugar era un infierno. Vidrio y sangre por todos lados. La parte superior del cuerpo de Rosalie colgaba para adentro en la ventana. Su vista se fijó en la mano de ella, en el brillante y reluciente anillo de bodas que compartía con Emmett y casi sintió pena por el tipo. No es que fuera a sobrevivir a cómo iban los acontecimientos de la noche. Solo se lamentaba que Edward no estuviera allí con ella.

Solo entonces, Bella se dio cuenta de que faltaba Carlisle en la estancia. Si las cosas pueden ir mal, también pueden ir peor, ese fue el pensamiento que cruzó la cabeza de Bella cuando las luces de la casa se fueron dejando todo a oscuras. Un gruñido nada femenino escapó de sus labios, ni siquiera podía abrir las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz de la luna por temor a que los hombres pudieran estar observando desde afuera. Definitivamente la velada no estaba saliendo como había sido planeada.

Ella tenía dos opciones: por costumbre las casas viejas tenían los enchufes de la luz en el sótano, así que o bien podía ir a revisar la electricidad o bien iba a tener que ir en busca de Carlisle. Decidió que lo primero era esencial. Maldita noche.

Bella estaba a medio camino de las escaleras del sótano cuando las luces se encendieron por si solas. Se detuvo sobre sus pasos, los bellos de su cuerpo erizados por la anticipación. El silencio reinaba en el lugar, justo antes de que gritos enojados comenzaran a escucharse por el living, justo con el sonido de la gran mesa siendo volcada. Cristales, platos y copas rompiéndose estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

Lentamente se agacho, deslizándose contra la pared de las escaleras. Muy lentamente. La respiración atascada en su garganta, mientras los gruñidos enojados continuaban escuchándose. Parecía que alguien estaba lamentándose la muerte de su compañero. No deberían haberse metido con ella, pensó enfurecida.

Tomando un destornillador de la caja de herramientas abandonada a sus pies, intentó pararse lo más silenciosamente posible, cuando accidentalmente su pie hizo contacto con algo a sus espaldas. El sonido del silencio en la sala de estar, la hizo jadear. El asesino la había oído.

Mirando casi con miedo la puerta que bajaba las escaleras del sótano, Bella vio como el haz de luz de la cerradura era interrumpido brevemente. Con el corazón latiendo furiosamente contra sus costillas, Bella se agacho frente a la cerradura. Su mirada se encontró directo con la del asesino. Jadeando se echó hacia atrás, mientras que el hombre comenzaba a golpear la puerta con el hacha olvidada en el living. Bella gritó con pánico, cuando el hacha se estrelló a centímetros de su cabeza, tirándose para atrás nuevamente, cubriéndose de las astillas que volaban para todos lados. Y luego los golpes se detuvieron. Bella fue vagamente consciente de la voz de Emmett sonando en la estancia. Parece que había encontrado el peor momento para despertar.

— ¡Hey! ¡Whooa! Detente.

Ella tuvo solo unos momentos para atacar, antes de que el asesino matara a su ya de por sí, herido cuñado. Observó cuando el hombre enmascarado con una cara de oveja, se giró hacía Emmett con el amenazante hacha elevada para matar. Bella abrió la puerta con fuerza, estrellándola directo contra la pared, y corrió hacía el asesino clavando con violencia el destornillador en su espalda. Emmett tomó el hacha caída, mientras ella amenazaba al hombre con el martillo de cocina, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo más, el hombre abrió la puerta de entrada y corrió hasta perderse en el bosque.

Cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas Bella miró a Emmett. Su estado de shock era evidente

—Me levanté ahí.

—Sí, te desvaneciste. Te pusimos allí para esconderte.

—Gracias —Emmett bajo el hacha, arrastrándose lentamente por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo, gimiendo por el dolor en el hombro.

—De nada —jadeó ella, antes de que él la mirara de nuevo. Su vista centrándose por primera vez.

— ¿Dónde está Rosalie? —preguntó apretando su hombro, donde más sangre había comenzado a salir.

— Umm… no lo sé —Ella no podía decirle que su mujer había atravesado la ventana, con la cabeza abierta de par en par—. Hay algunas herramientas en el sótano, creo que podríamos usarlas como armas. Dejé a un lado maderas y clavos, ¿Puedes traerlos también?

Mientras un adolorido Emmett bajaba lentamente las escaleras en busca de más cosas filosas, Bella corrió hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Rosalie. Suavemente cerró los ojos de la pobre mujer, cubriéndola con un mantel fino del cajón a su lado, la mueca aterrorizada todavía estaba grabada en el rostro.

Emmett subió con maderas, un par de martillos y destornilladores. Lentamente dejó caer todo al lado de Bella.

—Ven, te mostraré como —Bella tomó la madera, colocándose los guantes de carpintero y empezó a clavar los grandes clavos. — ¿Ves?, así. Deja que la base llegue hasta el fondo y sobre salga del otro lado.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —con un asentimiento, Bella siguió clavando en la madera—. ¿Cómo es que sabes todas estas jodidas cosas de Ninja?

—Bueno… digamos que tuve una infancia un poco extraña. Crecí en un complejo de supervivencia —Bella lo miró unos segundos antes de continuar—. No se lo he dicho a Edward todavía.

—Buena respuesta —Emmett tomó otro martillo e imitó lo que estaba haciendo ella.

—Supongo que cuando yo crecí, mi padre se puso un poco paranoico. Estaba convencido de que el mundo se iba a quedar sin recursos. Se halló con un montón de tipos, quienes estuvieron de acuerdo con él y de golpe todos nos trasladamos a la intemperie. Quiero decir, básicamente si las cosa se ponía demasiado superpoblada por ahí, él quería que fuera capaz de cuidar de mi misma —Emmett la miró impresionado, con renovado respeto brillando en sus ojos—. Me mudé a Estados Unidos con mamá cuando tenía quince años, pero digamos que aprendí mucho antes de eso.

—Wow. Es una locura —él dudo antes de hacer su siguiente pregunta—. Así que… ¿Nadie sabe donde está Edward? —Los ojos de Bella brillaron con dolor.

— No, él… él salió corriendo justo después de Rosalie.

—Tengo que ir a buscarlos —susurró golpeando otra madera con más fuerza—. Al menos tengo que intentarlo, no puedo dejar a Rosalie ahí afuera.

—Emmett… —antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, Bella lo apuñaló con un destornillador, justo en el abdomen.

— ¿Qué…?—El pesado cuerpo de Emmett cayó hacia atrás, mientras ella saltaba a horcajadas sobre él apuñalándolo otra vez.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Podrías morir de una vez? — gruñó clavando otro destornillador en su gran pecho. Las manos de Emmett fueron instintivamente a la herida, intentando evitar el derrame de la preciada sangre, pero era demasiado tarde. Gorjeos empezaron a resonar en su boca, mientras él se ahogaba con su propia sangre.

— ¡Está muerta, Emmett! —Gritó con maldad, golpeándole la cabeza con el martillo de cocina—. ¡Rosalie, está jodidamente muerta! ¡Su cadáver arrojado justo a través de la ventana! ¡Muerta como todos ustedes lo estarán pronto!

Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron hasta lo imposible, llenándose de lágrimas no derramadas. Brillando de dolor y traición. Bella soltó una violenta carcajada, mientras la vida se iba poco a poco de aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de Edward.

Bella se dejó caer sobre su espalda, exhausta. Ahora solo quedaba Carlisle. Arrojando el ensangrentado martillo a un lado, se puso lentamente de pie. Tendría que deshacerse de James después de todo. Él había intentado matarla; al igual que lo había intentado Laurent y había fallado estrepitosamente en su intento, perdiendo la vida por sus propias manos como acababa de pasar con Emmett.

Suspirando con cansancio, tomó uno de los martillos que su cuñado había subido. Caminó lentamente hasta las escaleras, prestando atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Esperando una señal de intrusos, pero nada sonó en su instinto. Era hora de ir a por Carlisle.

En el piso de arriba todo era un desastre. Había una mesa caída, una lámpara rota cuya bombilla todavía parpadeaba a punto de cortarse y un enorme charco de sangre. Había otro en la casa. Camino evitando hacer ruidos. Las luces de las habitaciones estaban apagadas. Bella entró en la primera habitación, los bellos de todo su cuerpo erizados ante la sensación de peligro. El lugar era un desastre. Las paredes que habían sido cubiertas con la sangre de Esme todavía eran una imagen demasiado macabra. Estos chicos sí que sabían lo que hacían. Sobre la cama, el cuerpo de la matriarca había sido cubierto con una sabana, que hacía mucho había dejado de ser blanca y a los pies de la cama estaba el cadáver de Carlisle; frio, blanco y sobre un charco de su propia roja y brillante sangre.

Bella bajó el martillo de cocina que había empuñado como arma, agachándose junto a Carlisle y admiró la escena con morbosa satisfacción. Alguien había rebanado su garganta con algo filoso, de derecha a izquierda. Su cara deformada con horror. Y entonces lo sintió. Lo que había sido su radar de instinto, salvando su vida innumerables veces. Ella se quedó quieta, inmóvil, casi sin atreverse a respirar; y entonces, antes de que el hombre que venía silenciosamente hacia ella, supiera que es lo que estaba sucediendo, Bella arrojó el martillo de cocina en su dirección. El machete sangriento que el hombre sostenía, cayó con un fuerte estrépito, mientras Bella corrió y saltó por la ventana del segundo piso haciéndola añicos.

Con un fuerte gemido, Bella aterrizó rodando en el pasto junto a la puerta de entrada. Estaba cubierta de vidrios, muchos habían cortado su camino a través de su rostro. Estaba sin aire por el golpe contra su espalda. Se quedó tendida breves segundos tratando de recuperarse del golpe, antes de siquiera poder pensar en levantarse. Un dolor punzante hizo que un grito silencioso y agónico saliera de sus labios, tenía un enorme pedazo de cristal clavado en el muslo.

— ¡Mierda! —murmuró sentándose. Un sonido atrajo la vista a la ventana por la que temerariamente había saltado. Un hombre con su rostro cubierto con una macabra máscara de conejo se asomó por la ventana. Todo amenazante su cuerpo cubierto de negro y el enorme machete sangrante otra vez en su mano.

A duras penas Bella lucho por ponerse de pie y correr. Trató de no hacer ruido mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por la oscuridad del bosque que rodeaba la casa. Respirando hondo, se tumbó junto a un árbol. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era quitarse el vidrio de su pierna, sino no podría luchar. Y, ¡Oh, chico! Que ella estaba enojada e iba a hacer que James pagara por su impertinencia. La orden había sido clara, todos mueren menos ella y Edward. Se suponía que nadie debía tocarlos a ninguno de los dos, y solo entonces cobrarían los miles de dólares que habían pactado, pero ahora Edward no solo estaba desaparecido, sino que ella misma había tenido que encargarse del propio Emmett, y James y sus amigos habían venido tras ella. Oh sí, estaba jodidamente enojada.

Sacando una pequeña linterna llavero de su bolsillo alumbró la herida. Era enorme, el pedazo de cristal estaba muy adentro clavado y si no tenía cuidado podría cortar una arteria y morir desangrada. No era un buen panorama. Cogiendo una rama del suelo la mordió con fuerza entre sus labios antes de tironear del cristal. Lo último que necesitaba era que los cazadores supieran donde diablos estaba. Jaló el cristal fuera y con un suspiro de alivio lo usó para cortar su camiseta y aplicarse un torniquete en la pierna, para evitar que siguiera sangrando.

Solo entonces, con la mente más despejada, su vista se enfocó en un viejo destornillador manchado de sangre a unos metros de distancia. Era el mismo que había clavado en el hombre con la máscara de oveja que la había atacado en la entrada del sótano. Tenía que estar cerca. La linterna enfocó a la izquierda y luego rápidamente a la derecha, solo para encontrarse de frente con el hombre oveja y una increíblemente horrenda ballesta apuntando directamente en su dirección. Bella se corrió solo segundos antes de que la primera flecha impactara contra un árbol donde se suponía que tenía que estar su cabeza.

Mientras que el hombre cargaba el arma con una nueva flecha, Bella corrió por el bosque nuevamente en dirección a la casa. Cojeando llegó rápidamente hasta la casa, trabando la puerta con el cerrojo. Silenciosamente se metió detrás de la larga cortina de una de las ventanas. Si todo salía como tenía que ser ella podría escapar de esa espantosa noche con vida.

— ¡Oh! ¡A la mierda!

El gritó agónico se escucho por todo el living mientras Bella sonreía con satisfacción. Su plan con las maderas había funcionado. El hombre de la máscara debía de haber intentado entrar por la ventana en la que ella inteligentemente había puesto las maderas clavadas y si sus cálculos no fallaban ahora debía tener un clavo sobresaliendo de su pie.

— ¡Oh! ¡Hija de puta! ¡Mierda, mierda!

— ¡Espera hombre, no hagas eso! ¡No quieres tu ADN ahí! —gritó una segunda voz. Bella se apretó más todavía contra la ventana, intentando no respirar. Los dos estaban presentes. Esto acabaría pronto.

—Voy a limpiarlo después. Al igual que este maldito lio.

— ¿Perdón? Lo dices como si todo esto fuera mi culpa.

—Ese es mi hermano, tendido allí muerto. Y no sé si a ti te importa, pero yo quería a mi maldito hermano.

—Ella realmente lo jodió bien —gruñó la otra voz.

Hubo un golpe fuerte, un resoplido; como si uno de los dos hubiera empujado al otro contra una pared. Los hombres se pusieron a discutir sobre dinero, ella estaba malditamente segura como el infierno que no iba a pagarles un centavo a ninguno de los dos y solo entonces su teléfono eligió ese momento para hacer ruido.

 **"** **SU MENSAJE DE EMERGENCIA A SIDO RECIBIDO"**

—Lo tengo —gruñó una de las dos voces. Pisadas se escucharon acercándose en su dirección.

Bella se puso de pie. Sus manos acomodadas listas para pelear; los puños cerrados frente su rostro, mientras por la rendija que quedaba abierta de la cortina veía como el hombre con la máscara de oveja se acercaba lentamente. El machete que antes había tenido el otro colgaba de su mano, correando la sangre que suponía pertenecía a varios miembros de la familia Callen.

Las cortinas se abrieron en el momento exacto en que su mano salió disparada para dar de lleno contra la garganta del hombre haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo. Aprovechándose que el hombre estaba tirado en el suelo tratando de recuperar la respiración, Bella salió cojeando hacia la entrada trasera.

— ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate y ve tras ella!

Los dos hombres comenzaron a perseguirla, mientras ella alcanzaba el porche trasero. Saltando sobre la baranda, en lugar de perder tiempo bajando las escaleras, Bella cojeó hasta la ventana y volvió a entrar en la casa viendo como uno de los hombres se precipitaba hacia el bosque donde suponía que ella había escapado.

El otro salió unos segundos después. El hombre se paró durante un momento, y entonces Bella se dio cuenta que podría ser más inteligente de lo que ella pensaba. Empuñando el destornillador que había rescatado antes del bosque se movió sigilosamente a un lado de la ventana y esperó. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la cabeza enmascarada del hombre se asomara por la ventana. En cuando la mirada giró a donde estaba ella, el destornillador salió volando con violencia para clavarse directo en su ojo derecho. El hombre gritó, sus manos volando instintivamente a cubrir su herida, soltando el hacha que traía con él y ella sonrió con placer cuando lo vio desplomarse hacia atrás.

Su pierna dolía horrores. Bella gimió suavemente mientras caminaba otra vez hasta el sótano. Su padre le había enseñado innumerables trampas para deshacerse de visitantes indeseados. En ese momento ella agradeció el haber tenido la infancia de mierda que su padre le había dado.

Tomando una silla la arrastró hasta la puerta de entrada. Se subió lentamente y colocó un clavo en la madera del techo. La venganza era dulce. Ellos la habían traicionado, pues que ahora se atuvieran a las consecuencias. Haciendo un balancín con el hacha, enganchó el hilo grueso que había subido, a la manija de la puerta. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar. El último de ellos caería pronto.

Pero entonces ella lo vio entrar por la ventana. Se había olvidado de la jodida ventana. Corrió lo más rápido que su pierna herida le permitió y bajó corriendo las escaleras del sótano. Tomando una madera, en el camino, fue rompiendo todos los focos de luz que colgaban iluminando todo a su paso, y entonces lo esperó. Ella había visto su cámara en algún lado, sabía que Edward la había olvidado ahí abajo cuando fue con su padre, más temprano, a fotografiar viejos muebles para venderlos.

— ¡Bingo! —susurró cuando la encontró en una esquina de la mesa de trabajo.

Agazapándose a un lado esperó hasta que la silueta del último hombre se materializó reflejada por la tenue luz que entraba de la pequeña ventana. El sonido de sus pisadas aplastando el vidrio de las lamparitas rotas. Entonces ella saltó segándolo con el flash de la cámara, un grueso garrote de madera golpeando duramente contra su cabeza, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Bella saltó sobre él mientras el flash de la cámara seguía disparándose. Golpeó una y otra vez la cabeza del hombre matándolo violentamente. La sangre voló por todos lados; su rostro manchado complemente de rojo, sus manos, su ropa… todo era rojo. Y entonces toda la violencia de la noche cayó sobre ella, mientras lágrimas de ira caían por su rostro.

 _TRES SEMANAS MAS TARDES_

Bella estaba sobre la popa de un enorme crucero camino a Islas Canarias. Un fino y veraniego vestido blanco decoraba su cuerpo y su mano voló rápidamente a su cabeza, para sostener la capelina a juego, para evitar que se volara con el viento. Todo había salido como era de esperarse, y era turno de sus merecidas vacaciones.

—Quien hubiera pensado que serías tan buena matando gente, ¿Eh? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas mientras un par de grandes manos se apoyaban en sus hombros.

Ella sonrió, mirándolo de reojo.

—Me abandonaste ahí —lo acusó con falsa molestia. Él la empujó contra su enorme pecho, abrazándola de las caderas.

—Lo tenías todo cubierto, si me hubiera quedado hubiéramos perdido todo. Por otro lado, todavía no puedo creer que James nos hubiera traicionado así.

—Él está malditamente muerto ahora, Señor Cullen —Bella apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Edward, besando suavemente su mandíbula.

—Oh, no… a partir de ahora soy Edward Masen, querida. Y si antes eras la señora Cullen, se supone que ahora debo llamarte la señora Masen, ¿Cierto?

—Oh sí, todavía recuerdo nuestra noche de bodas en Las Vegas, antes de ese maldito viaje.

—Sí, lo bueno es que todo salió como lo planeamos, y la pobre e inocente Bella es la única heredera de la fortuna de la familia Cullen por ser esposa del menor de los tres hermanos. Encantador.

Edward la giró en sus brazos y la besó con pasión. El sombrero blanco que escondía su hermoso cabello salió volando con el viento, justo como había salido volando la vida de toda su maldita familia. Ahora podría centrarse de una vez, en el futuro que los esperaban a él y a su flamante y actualmente muy rica, esposa.

 ** _FIN_**

 **MERECE UN RR? NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOGUARSE! LA QUE QUIERA PUEDE BUSCARME EN FB TAMBIEN!**

 **ME DESPIDO DE TODAS POR UN BREVE TIEMPO...**

 **Florencia Lara.**


End file.
